It Came From Space
by SundownMKII
Summary: "How was I supposed to know?" / When a rock from space comes to Earth, one lucky/unlucky person will be gifted with the power of Arceus... My first story, reviews help me out!
1. Encounter with the Boulder

A.N.: Don't worry. It's my first fanfic. There will be mistakes.

_Thoughts_

**"PokeSpeech"** (not very creative now aren't I?)

"Speech"

_**"Telepathy"**_

INCOMING SECTION CHANGE!

[-o-]

It was a generally dull night. Mom was downstairs, conked out in the middle of an old black and white film, which was playing loud enough to keep me up. Dad was out of town, on a business trip with his boss. He's the vice president of a technology company, of which I cannot name at the moment. My brain was fried. I was navigating a Legend of Zelda dungeon at the moment (and getting horribly beaten at the same time). Eventually, after my butt got whooped, I closed my DSi silently, placing it on my bedside table and making it look like nothing ever happened. As I laid down, out of energy from playing Legend of Zelda - Four Swords, I fell asleep.

[-TWO HOURS LATER...-]

A loud thump greeted my ears along with the wind picking up. Last I checked, The Weather Channel said that there would be almost no wind tonight, not gusts of up to 50 MPH! My anemometer read a 50 on the highest speed range. I forgot, I was crazy pampered due to my dad's position. I got up, slipping into a pair of night pants and putting them over my long johns, before putting on a thermal t-shirt and a long sleeved sweater. To finish off that, I picked up my trusty metal baseball bat and a semi-auto foam dart launcher.

I walked down the stairs silently, slipping into a pair of boots at the back door. All the curtains were down, so I couldn't see a thing. Once I was ready, I opened the door. A blast of cold, dry wind, coupled with dust, rammed into my face and tore through the back room like a dust devil, daring to tip over everything unanchored. As I walked outside, I closed the door behind me, buffeted by the ever-slowing wind. I brought my dart launcher to, turning it on just in case. The flywheel whirred to life, quite loud, in fact. I turned on the tactical rail lamp and began to advance through the fog of dust and smoke. _What could have caused this?_ I continued walking through the smoke, coughing a few times before I saw something.

It was about the height of our shed, and just as wide. That made it about 15 feet by 15 feet, which was monstrous. It was glowing orange and slightly pulsating. "What the heck..." I said, gazing in wonder. My steps slowed to a slow walk as I came up to the huge mass, a large meteorite. I just wanted to... Touch it. Hug it. Try and lug it all the way back to our house, even. Wait, it IS in our yard, so it already is at the house. I reached out to touch it, and rested my index finger of my right hand - my gun hand - on it.

... Nothing happened. I decided I could use my whole hand, and took the gun from my right and put it in my left, curious about the rock. I touched it again, my whole hand touching it this time. This time though, a yellow glow started to surround my hand. Curiosity furthered, I put down the dart launcher and rested my other hand on the spatial stone. The same thing happened, my hand was enveloped in a yellow glow. However, when I tried to move away, my hands were stuck there, as if I were super-glued to the spot.

The stone itself started to glow the same yellow as the glow around my hands. I must have done SOMETHING, because now the glow was surrounding me! I was basically a giant yellow lantern now, immobilized by this yellow stuff. A powerful energy started to flow into me through my hands, now having initiated something. But what?

As the energy flowed through me and started to reach my brain, with all this new stimuli, it basically shut down on me. I winced in pain, then collapsed to the ground, freed of the yellow glow, and blacked out.

[-o-]

END OF CHAPTER 1

How'd I do?


	2. Strange Happenings

(I didn't expect this to get as many reviews as I thought it would! Sorry for the first chapter being so short, I wasn't planning on actually typing up a storm here.

And I completely forgot that I even had a story here! -Facepalm-

Thank you for all of your reviews. Now for something considerably longer than the first chapter.)

The sound of a mighty thunderstorm reached my ears when I awoke. I felt tired. I must have not gotten enough sleep last night... Might have passed out in bed. Hope Mom didn't find out, she'd force me to take melatonin-filled sleep aids... and those never helped. The wind howled and sent a rain of tiny hail pellets into the window, making a loud plinking noise as it struck the glass. I yawned, rubbing my eyes to be able to see, then dragged myself out of bed. I felt like a man made of lead; my movements were slow at best. I ambled sleepily over to the window and drew back one of the curtains, peering outside.  
>The thunderstorm was howling like a deranged wolf, the winds causing the trees themselves to bend. Lightning spewed from the bowels of the storm, sending an explosive <em>boom<em> every single time one flashed across the sky. Tiny ice particles battered the window - hail - and continued to come down in an unrelenting stream that refused to stop. The rain itself came down in buckets, almost obscuring my vision. The water ran off the driveway and the nearby road, meandering its way into the overflowing ditch. The ground was already soaked thoroughly, and the rain skittered this way and that when it wasn't absorbed.

I looked out the window overlooking my back yard. Nothing special there. As I scanned the yard, I heard a creaking noise, then watched my aneometer get ripped away from its anchor and helicoptered its way towards the shed. It bounched off it like an out-of-control Frisbee, crashing to the ground and permanently ending its flight.

The beep of an oven finishing its heating made its way up to me. That got me thinking about breakfast. Wonder what Mom cooked up today. Maybe she made my favorite; maple syrup flavoured sausage links, scrambled eggs, home fries, and toast. Mmm. All this thinking about food was making me hungry, so I threw on a cyan t-shirt and fixed my black sweat pants before heading downstairs to have breakfast.

A plaintive mewing reached my ears as I headed down the stairwell. "Awwh, Smokey, you hungry?" A female British Bombay cat padded up to me, meowing at me. "Come here, you silly feline. I hope you haven't already had breakfast yet, you glutton." I caught the black cat as she jumped at me. "Boy, you're heavy." Now, with the cat in my arms, I slowed my walk down the stairwell, holding the silly cat close so she wouldn't jump out thinking she couldn't be there. Oh, how she loved that. As soon as you picked her up, she'd jump right back out if you didn't show her love in any way.

The scent of sausages wafted into the hall as I finished my descent. The lights flickered a little. The storm was an ever present threat, ready to take a blast of pure plasma and strike something with it. Or just blow a tree or something down like matchsticks. Then we'd be SOL 'cause the power would be out and we'd have to wait for the generators to turn on. Nothing worse than having the power go out and sit in almost complete darkness because a tree snapped a power line.

I set the cat down before I entered the dining room, at which point she dashed off to go find her bowl. The tinkling of cat food hitting a ceramic bowl was heard, and she was gone faster than you could say "Dinner!" I went over to the kitchen and went inside. "What's for breakfast, Mom?" I yelled over the sound of the range's sizzling pans.

"Your favorite!" she yelled back, and I already knew what that was.

"Let me guess: sausage links, scrambled eggs, toast, and home fries."

"You would be correct! It'll be done in a minute, so go wash up."

I went out into the hall and around the stairs. The bathroom was pretty far back, almost to the back door. Last one on the right. I went inside it, closed the door, began to run the sink...

And the power went out.

Oh, joy. I could hear the generators stuttering, trying to start. They were probably damp.

I couldn't see inside the pitch black room. I may be one for staying up late, but I was not one for absolute darkness. The only way I could get around in here was by touch. Like an idiot, I had immediately yanked my hands away, and now they were dripping wet.

_Oh how I wish I had a light. Just flick my hand out..._

As I flicked my right hand out to the right, I could swear a slight flicker of light had formed. Was it my imagination? I tried it again, and the same flicker returned.

_Okay, this is getting weird really fast._

Once more, flicking my hand out for a third time, the flickering light stayed. It wasn't anything impressive. It gave off about as much light as a tea light, which was actually pretty good. I looked at my now-illuminated palm.

There was a golf ball sized orb of light hovering just above it.

A orb of light! Since when was this magic possible!? I swear to Arceus - wait, Arceus? Why not God? I was naturally inclined to say Arceus instead of God now. Maybe I had been playing a bit too much lately. Maybe it was something I ate. Maybe this was all a bad dream. I pinched myself and the light dimmed majorly, but there was definitely some pain. Yep. Not dreaming.

So now I could create balls of light in my palm just with the flicking of my hand. A quick flick to the right made a light ball, so what happens if I make a quick flick to the left? I used my other hand this time. A quick flick to the left did nothing. So what can I do with what I have right now? I pinched the ball itself, then began to drag away slowly. The sphere was increasing in size and brightness, but the amount lit was decreasing. When I let go, the sphere was about the size of a tennis ball, and was weightless in my palm. Stupid idea number one came to mind, and I decided to throw it. When I did, it flew out of my palm, ricocheted off of the door with a noise similar to how a electric orb from Portal would sound if it ricocheted, and hit me right in the face. I was blinded by it for a good few seconds, and when the blindness finally stopped, I noticed that I had brought my hands up to my face rather pointlessly. Back to square one.

Before I could actually create another light orb, the generators finally did their job and all the basics were restored. Lights and water were back, although the lights were limited to be rather dim. I dried my hands off with a hand towel, then went to the kitchen.

This would be a very interesting day indeed.


End file.
